yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Manual of Style
Introduction At this wikia, we welcome everyone to contribute translations towards the project. The following list denotes areas whereby translations are welcome : # Prince Quotes # Prince Skills # Prince Descriptions # Story and Dialogue To ensure consistency and a high quality of work, please follow this rule set if you decide to contribute towards our translations. Translations that openly break the context, nuance and style rules will be edited without discussion and a note will be made to the contributor. Continuous poor and low-quality translations may eventually result in a vandalism label and your subsequent ban from this wikia. You will be given a warning after the third mistake noticed, and a subsequent ban will result if no improvement on your part is taken. The Manual of Style of the Yume 100/Yume Oukoku to Nemureru 100-nin no Oujisama English Wikia Project is used to give the uniform ideas of how to write articles, serving as a style and content guideline to establish clarity and consistency across the project. It concerns the context of game specifically and associated events, news and articles. Translation in Context Quotes and dialogue of the princes are spoken in the context of their environment, their interactions with the MC/The Princess and others. Their speech is a reflection of their personality, their attitude, traits and certain values; and much of this context can be obtained from their - description and background, as well as profile information. Avoid translating out of context or writing exaggerated translations to force-fit a prince’s personality. If you do not own the prince or have not heard him speak, please use this website to listen to a sample of the voice actor’s voice-acting http://www.yume-100.com/character/type.html Word for Word Translations As we do understand contributors may not necessarily have formal language training in Japanese or American English, it is alright for contributors to use online translation devices when needed. However, do not do word for word translations or copy-paste whole chunks of sentences (which may make no sense contextually at all) from online or electronic translators. This results in loss of context and nuance or may not reflect the prince’s personality or situation at the moment accurately. Idioms, metaphors and other forms of literary devices should be translated towards their English counterparts. If the exact counterpart is not available, the closest counterpart should be used. Phrasal verbs should be translated towards their English counterparts as well. Example * Prince’s Quote : 男に二言はない！ * Poor Translation : I'm not a man of two words! * Accurate Translation : A man doesn’t go back on his word. If the contributor does not completely understand a word, an idiom, or a phrasing which does not seem to make sense in the context, they should leave it for another person to translate. Grammar Spelling American English is the accepted language used on the Wiki for all article content. Users are asked to change any other form of English into American English on pages, unless it describes a particular contextual inference (i.e. localized slang, purposeful way of speaking) ' Capitalization' Do follow the modern grammar rules on capitalization. Names and royal titles should be capitalized, along with names of specific places, people, skills and so on. Example The '''Princess' of Träumere, when a prince is announcing her presence in his country. '' However, when referring to the princess as a general term in spoken dialogue, it should be translated as : “'The princess', where is she? Someone, please find her for me….” ' Verb Tenses' When translating, take note of the tenses present in both article and dialogue to ensure translation consistency. Descriptions may often or not be in present tense. Prince Quotes should mostly, if not all, be in present tense. If you are translating flashbacks and past events, use the past tense. Keep the tenses as simple as you can unless the structure of the sentence demands it. The use of pluperfect and participles may confuse readers regarding the sequence of events, so do ask for help in translation from the staff translators, unless you’re confidently bilingual. Use of Contractions Avoid contractions like “don’t” and so on. Always write the words in full if you are translating descriptions or writing prose. This is informal speech, which has no place on encyclopedia articles. It may be difficult to catch these contractions from being written into a page due to normal writing habits, but if any of these can be seen on an article, please correct it. This applies to the translation of numbers and numerical forms, i.e. please write forty instead of 40 if the number exists in prose. Numbers as statistics should stay in its numerical form. Do note that, if you are translating the prince’s dialogue and direct speech, it is acceptable to use contractions. Romanization of Japanese Names of princes in romanji / Romanized Japanese are given on the official website of them. As this game is quite steeped in western and fantasy settings and many names are derived from such roots - katakana names found in the princes' stories and dialogues for non-player characters, for example a name like アルゴ should be translated as “Algo” and not Arugo. Category:Rules